Cover
by Mistiel
Summary: [Oneshot, NaruMai] What is cover but something to hide under. Sweetness within.


cov·er  
-- verb (used with object)  
- to place something over or upon, as for protection, concealment, or warmth.  
- to hide from view.

**Cover**

The hard rain came down in sheets, relentlessly pounding into the pavement below as the wind howled just outside, shaking the glass trapped in wooden frames. It was only a quarter past seven in the evening though outside it looked dark as midnight, leaving one unable to see no more than a foot in front of their nose.

Mai shivered as the wind picked up speed and the glass panes rattled in the response, sounding as if someone or something was trying to get inside, searching for cover away from the wicked weather.

Everyone had gone home early that day with the exception of Naru, Lin and Mai. Though Mai stayed of her own accord. She had filing, from the previous day when she had been late, to do still. Which is why she was here now, though her work had long since been done.

Lin had left a few hours earlier just when the thunderheads had started to roll in with the threat of an oncoming storm. The weather alert had said it would be a bad one, so Naru had told the Chinese man to go on ahead home. Lin had asked before leaving if Mai needed a ride home, but she opted to stay, still knee deep in work. After all, Lin's home was opposite her own and the distance would have been too great, especially with how quickly the storm had formed.

Of course it was much to late to leave now. Not with the storm raging just outside. Which meant she was stuck in the office with Naru, of all people. The young man had yet to come out of his office and she wondered if he was even still here. Perhaps he had left while she was in the bathroom? No, Naru wouldn't leave without telling her or leaving a note of some sort. Narcissist he may be, but rude --- no scratch that, rude he was though she knew he wouldn't leave without telling her.

Mai jumped at the audible click of the doorknob being turned and the creak of the door opening, which normally wouldn't be heard but there was no one here but the two teens. Looking over the brunette frowned at the wary look her young boss wore. It seemed as if he'd holed up in his office the entire time working.

'_Well_.' She thought, '_Might as well be of some use_.' "Ne, Naru? Would you like some hot tea?"

Naru looked up at the sound of his name and his sapphire eyes widened only a fraction, as if seeing her for the first time. In fact, he hadn't been aware she had stayed. After he had told Lin to go home he had gone back into his office to get some neglected work done, which is where he had been for the past few hours.

The dark haired teen merely nodded as he walked the short distance to the bathroom, closing the door tightly behind him. Mai frowned as she moved into the small kitchenette to put a kettle of water on the stove. Opening a cupboard she plucked down a box of tea and extracted a small packet before returning it to its place. As she did so she noticed a small container of hot cocoa that had been sitting behind it. Mai grinned to herself as she retrieved the container and shut the door.

Naru would have his tea and she would have some hot cocoa. Nothing like warm chocolate on such a cold and blistery night. As the door to the bathroom opened again, Mai peeked her head around the corner of the small kitchen, catching sight of her boss.

"Naru!" She called out as she left the counter space and headed out into the office area. "The storm doesn't seem to be letting up any, so is it alright if I stay here tonight? I can sleep on the couch!" She exclaimed, as if that would help her score some sleeping arrangements.

Naru glanced from her to the couch and back to her again before nodding. "Be up on time." He murmured as he then turned to walk away.

Before she realized what she was doing, Mai had reached out and snagged the cuff of Naru's sleeve which caused him to stop abruptly.

"Naru .." She started softly, worry laced into his voice. "You should get some sleep too, okay? The tea might help a little, but it's really not that good for you."

"I know how to take care of myself, Mai."

She bit her tongue to keep from lashing out at him. "I know, but—"

"Alright." And then after a moment, "The water is ready."

"Ehh?!" Mai swiftly let go of Naru's sleeve as the shrill whistle of the kettle suddenly pierced through the quiet room. Scrambling back, she darted into the kitchen to pull the kettle from the stove and began to make Naru his cup of tea.

He stood there for a moment, watching her quietly before offering her a smile she would never see before turning and heading back into his office, this time he let the door remain open. He told himself it was so he could keep an eye on his rambunctious employee.

As Mai entered the office via open door and set the cup down, she stood there a moment before speaking. "Remember to get some rest." She said, "Or you won't be in tip-top shape tomorrow!" A bright beaming smile spread across her young face as she then bound out of the office and back into the kitchenette to tend to her cocoa.

Naru sat there a moment, slightly bewildered, before shaking his head and going back to work, though the papers in front of him were the farthest from his mind.

When he next looked up he noted the time; it was well past midnight now and he was not surprised to find he had hardly any work done. He hadn't written a damn thing since the girl had graced him with her warm and sunny presence. Speaking of which, it was awfully quiet out in the lobby and this was a cause for suspicion. Because Mai was not a normally quiet person.

Getting up from his chair and walking out from behind his desk, Naru exited his office and headed further into the lobby, towards the gathering of furniture. He didn't see her at first, but upon closer inspection he found Mai curled up onto the larger couch, arms wrapped around her slender frame and face half buried into the coarse material of the cushion.

He wondered, in times like these, if it was best to keep a spare blanket or two in the office as Mai was covered in nothing but her thin jacket. After a moment or two Naru walked over to the coat rack and retrieved his long coat and carefully draped it over Mai's prone form. A few seconds past before she murmured in her sleep and snuggled into the provided warmth.

Something stirred inside of him at the sight and before he could stop himself he reached out and brushed the honey colored locks away from her peaceful face, fingertips brushing over the smooth skin of her cheek.

"Naru .."

Dark blue eyes widened as his hand jerked back as if he'd been burnt, the warmth in his chest exploding and rendering him still. He had waited for her to say something and it was only until she turned over and buried further beneath Naru's coat that he realized she was still asleep. She had said _his_ name .. in her sleep.

He didn't want to think about the implications nor did his feet seem to want to move away from the spot.

".. Naru?" This time, he registered, she was awake and staring up at him with an adorably sleepy look.

"Go back to sleep Mai." He said quietly, watching her intently for any further signs of wakefulness.

The girl merely smiled sleepily at up him and nodded as she turned her head back into the cushions and let out a soft sigh of contentment.

The smile seeped into him and watching her made him realize how late it was and how tired he had become now that he didn't have anything to keep him busy.

Walking over to the other couch, Naru slumped down into the cushions and crossed his arms over his chest as he continued to watch Mai sleep until he himself had drifted off.

Then next morning when Mai would ask why she was wearing Naru's coat, the young boss would merely reply that he didn't want her getting sick due to her lack of winter wear and thus miss a day at work. Though the only ones who knew the truth were Naru and the whistling winds from the storm that night.


End file.
